Ep. 53: Fiery Ahames!
is the fifty-third episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. It is the sixth episode of Changeman's endgame, focusing on the fate of Queen Ahames, the truth regarding the Blitzkrieg Squadron's mentor, Yui Ibuki, and the destruction of the Dengeki Squadron's base. Synopsis Ahames is sacrificed into becoming a Space Beast sent to finally track down and destroy the Dengeki Squadron's base. Plot Ahames is uneasy in the Gozmard, realizing that she's the last one remaining. Super Guiluke appears and confirms her fears. "Now it's your turn to offer your life," he says. She's furious, Super Guiluke intercepting any rebuke by projecting a beam to her, saying he's making her a Space Beast Soldier. "I am Amazo's Queen, Ahames. I won't dare serve as an ugly Space Beast Soldier," she says, attempting to withstand the attack. "You will become Space Beast Solider Meezu," Bazuu commands upon his arrival. Her pleas ignored, Bazuu fires upon her, successfully assisting in turning her into Space Beast Soldier Meezu. Super Guiluke laughs at his success, sadistically, taking pleasure in the revenge he's obtained. Meezu sets out at once to combat the Changeman. Shuttlebase is being remodeled in the Earth Defense Force base in preparation for larger combat as Nana gives Shiima a tour of the base. They find their way to Yuuma, busy going over plans and layouts. "Is it possible to return to our home planets one day by using Shuttlebase," Shiima asks him, looking at Nana. Just as Yuuma nods affirmation, smoke pours from a pipe nearby. The Changemen receive a shock within Shuttlebase's cockpit. "The propulsion is abnormal," Sayaka responds. "That's trouble," Hiryuu growls. "The engine room is in danger if the booster of the third fuel chamber won't detach and explode," he worries. They all get out, making their way to the compartment with Yuuma, Hiryuu dashing to the exploding pipe to close its hatch. They regroup outside of the Shuttlebase as the warning alarm sounds. The Soldier Group scurry in the command room, as every piece of equipment has shut down. The others join hurriedly inquiring the cause of the problem. One of the Soldier Group replies frantically that they're uncertain, that all systems suddenly stopped operating. Ibuki orders for them to check the systems again. Just as they prepare to, everything lights up, allowing them to the monitor to show Meezu projecting a beam as she flies nearby. Suzuki listens through his receiver and notices that she's emitting a strange signal. "That signal will eventually put the base's computer system out of order," Ibuki says, ordering the Changeman to quickly set out and stop the signal. The Changeman spot Meezu, aiming at her with Power Bazooka. She simply sends the missile back towards their direction. "My grudges overlap," she says, addressing them, the words allowing Dragon to recognize that the beast's voice is Ahames. The revelation shocking the five into realizing that Gozma sunk as low as turning her into a Space Beast Soldier. Meezu blasts at them, sending them flying into the distance. Momentarily, the five are back at the medical ward of Dengeki Base, having their wounds dressed. Ibuki attempts to lift their spirits as he looks over results of the damage to the Change suits by Power Bazooka's missile. He worries to himself of the dreadful power Meezu possesses, as this is the first time the suits have been damaged in such a way. Meanwhile, Meezu is still on the prowl, firing a beam towards the Changeman's base, sending an explosion in one of the corridors that wounds a few of the Soldier Group. Suzuki spies her nearing the entrance of their base on the monitor, alerting the five in urgency. The five are weakened, Shou standing in anger only to collapse, realizing they're unfit to battle just then. Shiima then offers. "Everyone has fought with thoughts to get me back to my home planet," she says. "So, I'll go fight," she offers the others, who sit helplessly stunned. Meezu arrives to the back entrance of the Dengeki Base, forcing its entrance open and instructing Hidora to enter. She finds the Hidoras tossed back out, as Shiima fights them off, diving in to attack. "You're not getting past me," Shiima says, blasting Meezu with Amanga Energy, which doesn't put much of a dent Meezu, who fires back at her. "Do you really think you could beat me with that," Meezu taunts, unimpressed by the attack. Just then, the Changemen arrive, firing Brace Laser at Meezu and guarding Shiima, finding themselves receiving Meezu's attack. They lie paralyzed, as Ibuki jumps before them, taking the attack. The five look at their chief in worry as he trembles at the attack. Stirring up all of his might, Ibuki finally forces the attack back to the stunned Meezu, as he takes on a different form. "Chief! You're..." is all Tsurugi can muster out in complete shock. Meezu attacks in anger once more, the alien Ibuki firing an attack in return, the force of which sends both flying backwards, transferring Ibuki and the others to another location. Upon landing, Ibuki reverts to his human looking appearance as the others rush to his aide. Nana joins the group and they later stand, regrouped, looking at the man who has been commanding them for this entire mission without knowing his secrets. Hiryuu pushes for answers as Ibuki looks over his soldiers solemnly. "I am a Heath alien, Yui Ibuki" he reveals, the others in utter disbelief. "Heath Star was destroyed by Bazuu," he begins his explanation. "I am the only person to have survived. I swore revenge to Bazuu, hunting for soldiers capable of defeating Gozma. Then I understood that only soldiers of Earth who basked in the Earth Force stood a chance. I began believing in the Earth Force! You who have bathed in the powers of the Earth Force can surely win against Gozma! Do you understand? Protecting this Earth will protect the entire universe," he finishes. "Don't babble, Heath alien," Meezu calls out, joining from nearby. The Changemen take their fighting poses and change. "I'll also fight," Ibuki says confidently, Shiima and Nana nodding along. They assist the Changeman in fighting through Hidora, until begin falling under Meezu's attack. Suddenly, Yui Ibuki jumps before them, taking the attack, firing back at Meezu. Her retaliation sends Yui Ibuki flying backwards, reverting to his human looking form. "We can do it! We have the Earth Force," Dragon says in attempt to boost their confidence. As they stand, they take the shape of their symbols and unite, crashing into Meezu and collapsing to the ground near Ibuki. Just then, Ahames emerges from the beast Meezu. They're in shock, marveling at her ability to do so, Griffen remarking it's attributed to her "tenacity." Ahames looks to the skies. "O Star King Bazuu, please look at how I do battle," she pleads, sending a massive attack towards the six. She orders for Meezu to fight off the Changeman, as she proceeds, laughing madly, toward the Earth Defense Force base. Ibuki contacts the headquarters by remote, warning them to escape and get the Shuttlebase to safety. Ahames enters the base, projecting attacks in every and which direction, laughing the entire time. "O Star King Bazuu, please let me return to Amazo Star! My Amazo Star," she pleads in madness. Gator, Zoorii, and various members of officers attempt to make their escape as the warning buzzer sounds. Meanwhile, the Changeman attack Meezu with everything they have, finally resulting in success, while the extent of damage Ahames causes to their headquarters is unknown. The insane Ahames enters the command room laughing. "O Bazuu," she calls out again, "I have been nothing but faithful to you," she says, firing attacks all over the room. She looks above, now frantic and near tears. "Please tell me that you'll return me to Amazo Star. Please promise that I'll be queen. O Bazuu, this is the wish of a loyal, strong, beautiful woman. O Bazuu," she calls out furiously, as the room begins exploding around her. "Why do you not grant this?! Take me back to Amazo," she pleads once more, ignored, repeatedly calling out his name as the control room explodes and caves in on her, her words going from laughter to a shriek. The Changeman see from the distance the location of their headquarters explode, looking on in shock. As Meezu has just been made giant, Griffen worries about Shuttlebase, just as it reveals itself, flying nearby, piloted by Suzuki, Shoji, Nemoto, and Kikuchi of the Soldier Group, the Gator family onboard with them. Mermaid rejoices the ship's safety, as Ibuki orders them to quickly aboard. They board, flying out in their mecha and finishing Meezu. The others return to watch the burning remnants of their base, going over the shocking day's events. "So Chief Ibuki is an alien," Sayaka begins about the day's first shock. "That explains his extensive knowledge of the universe," she finishes. "He came to Earth alone, building the Dengeki Sentai. And now the base representing that is destroyed," Hiryuu says as he observes Ibuki, who stares at the wreckage near tears. A cloud of depression casts over the soldiers, as Ibuki turns to them, unwilling to give up and looking at the bright side. "We still have Shuttlebase...furthermore, we still have you, allies of the universe" he says, looking over the Soldier Group, the Gator family, Shiima, and Nana, who nod proudly. The hearts of those of Earth and those of space are joined as one as they vow to fight. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 5 features episodes 45-55. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda